The Karaoke Night!
by blackcloudsandsilverlinings
Summary: A young daughter of Aphrodite suggests karaoke night much to almost everyone's dismay. Apollo overhears the idea and thinks it's awesome. He says that everyone must sing. I will accept OC entries and this story will mostly revolve around it.
1. Karaoke!

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm really bored right now, so I decided to do a Karaoke Night. I'm sure you have seen TONS and TONS of these. :)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy and this story will basically revolve around you guys, the audience. Please, please send in OC's. I will accept any OC's you throw at me. I have a lot of free time on my hands, so why not create a karaoke fanfic? Is it cliche and overused? You bet it is! Let's begin!**

 **OCC WARNING! Some characters may be OOC.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO not OWN PJO nor HOO!**

* * *

 _Percy_

It was another normal, boring night. The war was over and we were gathered around the campfire, singing boring, cliche songs for the past hour. I was with Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Calypso, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Travis, Connor, and Katie. The fire in the middle was black as coal. I looked over to my girlfriend Annabeth and saw her reading a book, while Dionysus was glancing over at her annoyed. I bit back a smile. Chiron was frustrated by the lack of enthusiasm.

"Everyone," Chiron stated, interrupting an Apollo camper playing the guitar, "Why are you guys so unenthusiastic? Where's the spirit?"

"Chiron," a young daughter of Aphrodite whined, "We have been doing this every single day! It's soo boring! I'd prefer we'd do something different like a...like a karaoke night!"

Immediately, most of us, besides the Aphrodite and Apollo cabin groaned.

"That would be a very bad idea!" I groaned as the majority agreed.

"Well maybe because you suck at singing!" the girl shot back, "I heard you sing and you sound like a dying donkey!"

I blushed a crimson red as almost everyone started laughing, Annabeth too. The campfire blazed golden.

"Hey," I pouted, unleashing another torrent of laughter.

"I think it would be a good idea," Chiron smiled.

"NO!" most of us replied.

"Then, show some enthusiasm when singing campfire songs," Chiron told us as we sighed.

"Do we have a choice?" Jason asked.

"Unless you want to have a karaoke night in which everyone must sing," Chiron smiled.

"Fine," Jason huffed and slowly, everyone agreed, as the young daughter of Aphrodite sulked and pouted.

Wow, she must have been really looking forward for the karaoke night. As we were about to begin another campfire song enthusiastically, there was a flash as we all looked away, sans Dionysus. Right there was a blonde, tan, handsome male, whom I recognized as Apollo.

We all gasped and bowed.

"Don't bow children!" Apollo stated dramatically waving his hands in the air, "I won't smite you!"

We all immediately stopped bowing as Apollo smirked.

"In second thought, if you don't keep on bowing, I will smite you all!" Apollo roared.

Some younger kids shrieked and bowed as the rest rolled our eyes at him.

"Relax kiddo's!" Apollo replied to the younger children, "I would never smite you guys."

The younger kids glared at Apollo and got out of their bow.

"I heard the words karaoke night and I thought it would be a good idea!" Apollo cheerfully replied as most of us groaned.

"Yeah dad!" the Apollo cabin whooped as did the Aphrodite cabin.

I looked at the young daughter of Aphrodite who was jumping on and off her seat.

"I told all the gods and although some were reluctant, they eventually said yes!" Apollo cheered dramatically, "Isn't that nice?!"

"BOOO! You stink!" an Ares camper yelled as we all laughed. **(Spongebob reference XD)**

"Hey!" Apollo pouted as his kids groaned.

"Wait just a second buster!" Clarisse shouted, "How did our dad agree to this abomination?!"

The Ares cabin roared in agreement.

"That's easy! I promised him that there would be people who would embarrass themselves and it will be so humiliating. Ares agreed immediately to that! I also told him that he might not have to sing!" Apollo smiled, "It will take place tomorrow, exactly at 4:00 p.m, so I'll meed you at the campfire! Don't disappoint us! You will either have to volunteer or we will call you! You may not know when you will be chosen! See you guys later!"

Apollo flashed out as we were silent. We were interrupted by snoring and turned to find Dionysus sleeping like a baby. He snored, snorted, then suddenly woke up with a yell.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Dionysus yelped.

Some of us snickered.

"Campers, you are excused for the day to choose your songs and to practice," Chiron told us as we all got up and left.

"Why?!" Leo shouted dramatically, "I don't want to sing! I suck at it!"

"Same here man!" I groaned in frustration, "That daughter of Aphrodite..."

Piper laughed, "That was funny how she called you out."

The group laughed as I blushed once more.

"I have to find the song I will sing," I groaned, running my hands over my hair, "You guys should too. Good night."

I slumped to my cabin as we all said our good night's and disbanded.

Curse you Apollo.

* * *

 **So that's it for now! I will accept OC's and I'll definitely use them! Not all OC's may fit into one chapter though. You can suggest songs for campers also! If no OC's, I'll make them until one is submitted. Just a tip, try listening to the music on youtube while reading the lyrics. More on that next chappie! Until next time!**


	2. I've got the magic in me!

**Hello everybody! Thank you for the OC's, I greatly appreciate. And Nico, OC=Original Character. Basically, your own character.**

 **Also, next time, please use this format for submitting OC's. Sorry for not putting this earlier! I will still accept your OC: Koala and Darkness.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Gender (Optional):**

 **Age:**

 **Godly Parent:**

 **Characteristic (how reluctant are they to go on stage? do they want to sing? were they forced to sing? are they singing to anyone?)**

 **Song/Artist name:**

 **Any other information you want me to know. (If it's a duet, who is singing what? Do you want to fail at a verse? Do you want them to play an instrument?)**

* * *

 **I request the characteristic, because it will help me greatly when writing this story. From now on, if you don't follow this format, I won't take your OC. I'll be putting this format up everytime so there is no excuse why you didn't use this format.**

 **Also, if I may suggest, when it's someone's turn to sing a song, why not pull up the song on Youtube and follow through? You can feel what the character is trying to sing because I will be adding few details. I'll tell you the song name and artist right before the song and maybe even include the link to the song.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor HOO.**

* * *

 _Percy_

Don't you hate it when there is something you are not looking forward to do, but time flies by really fast? That is what happened. I woke up at 7 a.m, but right now it is already 3:00 pm! Yes, I had chosen my song, but I was still very nervous. I scanned the Amphitheater and saw the Hephaestus crew, a few of Apollo's kids, and Athena leading the design of the stage. Athena was barking out orders.

"I want the lights to be put up this way," Athena mused, "No! Too far up! A little more down, a little more, and...perfect! Right there! I want the stage to be 200 by 300 that a way...and set up some more lights!"

I groaned. This was going too well.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth call and I made my way to her. When I entered the amphitheater, my jaws dropped. The stage looked really beautiful, despite it being incomplete. The stage was circular and there were chairs surrounding the stage. The thrones of the gods were put behind their cabin. Their throne was at least 12 feet high, if not higher. Luckily, I didn't have to sit alone. The 7, including Nico, Reyna, Connor, Travis, Katie, Lou, sat in a group.

I saw two Apollo kids who inserted a disk into a computer. It was probably the disk containing all the music made by mankind. I also some instruments in the stage, possibly for the ones who wanted to play them. I saw an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, a bass, a magnificent drum set, and a keyboard.

"Are you ready for this Percy?" Nico asked tugging at his sword.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"No," I groaned.

As Nico was about to say something, we heard a horn. We turned and saw the hunters trudging in, all glaring at Apollo.

"Little sis!" Apollo greeted, "I'm so glad you came! Sit! Sit! I reserved a seat for you!"

"I hope you know what you are doing," Artemis grumbled.

After forty five minutes of talking, the stage was complete.

"Alright! Everyone! May I have your attention?" Apollo said into the mic as everyone fell silent, "Here is our official karaoke night!"

There were some cheering from the Apollo and Aphrodite cabin while the others gave a half-hearted one.

"Any volunteers?" Apollo asked scanning the crowd.

There were some whispering among the Demeter cabin.

"Come on Rosemarie," I heard someone hissing.

"Fine! Fine!" she grouched as she made her way up the stage.

"Welcome! Will you please introduce yourself and give the song you are going to sing?" Apollo asked as she nodded.

"My name is Rosemarie Harper, daughter of Demeter," she said, "I am here to sing **"A Little Fall of Rain by Les Miserables" (** **watch?v=4zjLec97cwY)** **.**

The entire Demeter cabin as well as Demeter immeidately smiled.

The music started as Rosemarie took a deep breath.

 **Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius**  
 **I don't feel any pain**

She put her hands over her heart.

 **A little fall of rain**  
 **Can hardly hurt me now**  
 **You're here, that's all I need to know**  
 **And you will keep me safe**  
 **And you will keep me close**  
 **And rain will make the flowers grow.**

Rosemarie waved her hands and instantly, flowers grew out of the ground after being soaked with rain. Everyone ooh'ed and ah'ed as roses, tulips, lilies, and many other flowers surrounded the entire stage.

 **But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,**  
 **If I could heal your wounds with words of love.**

 **Just hold me now, and let it be.**  
 **Shelter me, comfort me**

Rosemarie hugged herself and smiled.

 **You would live a hundred years**  
 **If I could show you how**  
 **I won't desert you now...**

 **The rain can't hurt me now**  
 **This rain will wash away what's past**  
 **And you will keep me safe**  
 **And you will keep me close**  
 **I'll sleep in your embrace at last.**

 **The rain that brings you here**  
 **Is Heaven-blessed!**  
 **The skies begin to clear**  
 **And I'm at rest**  
 **A breath away from where you are**  
 **I've come home from so far**  
 **So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius**

 **I don't feel any pain**  
 **A little fall of rain**  
 **Can hardly hurt me now**

 **That's all I need to know**  
 **And you will keep me safe**  
 **And you will keep me close**

 **Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,**  
 **You won't feel any pain**  
 **A little fall of rain**  
 **Can hardly hurt you now**  
 **I'm here**

 **I will stay with you**  
 **Till you are sleeping**

 **And rain...**

Rain started pouring all over the stage. Rosemarie became drenched, but she didn't care.

 **And rain...**

More rain started to fall.

 **Will make the flowers...**

The places where the stage was't covered by flowers started blossoming flowers.

 **Will make the flowers... grow...**

The flowers grew and grew until it reached Rosemarie's waist and the song ended.

Everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation as she blushed a crimson red. She hurried off the stage, to the Demeter cabin, smiling as Demeter and her sisters congratulated her.

"That was amazing!" Apollo whooped, "Give it up for Rosemarie Harper!"

Everyone once more gave her a standing ovation.

"Now, who wants to go?" Apollo asked.

"Come on Connor," Travis hissed, "Go up!"

"I don't want to!" Connor hissed back.

"Come on Connor," Lou whispered, making Connor blush, "Let's do a duet together. I promise it will be fun."

Connor thought for a while as we all told them to go.

"Fine," Connor replied, "Only for you, Lou."

We cheered, but stopped, when looks were thrown our way. Lou extended her hand as Connor gratefully took it.

"What song for you guys?" Apollo asked as Hermes and Hecate threw strange looks at the "couple."

"B.o.B's Magic," Lou said as Apollo turned to the DJ's.

They nodded as they loaded it up.

"You ready?" Lou whispered to Connor as he gulped and nodded.

He looked at us as we gave him grin's and thumb's up.

 **( watch?v=oBS4bMIAu20)**

 **Bold is Connor.**

 _Italicized is Lou._

 _ **Bolded, underlined, and italicized is both.**_

 _I got the magic in me_

 _Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold_

As Lou began singing, Connor clapped to the beat.

 _Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_  
 _When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_  
 _Now everybody wants some presto magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _I got the magic in me!_

Lou started dancing, circling Connor.

 **These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind**  
 **Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line**  
 **I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?**

Connor pointed at a random son of Ares who flipped him off.

 **Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy**

Connor told the child of Ares to come on stage as he pointed to the ground right next to him. The crowd cheered as the son of Ares made his way right next to Connor. He waved at the audience.

 **I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'**  
 **People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me**  
 **Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and**  
 **I see Mindfreak like, 'What's up man, what's happenin'?'**  
 **So come one, come all, and see the show tonight**  
 **Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist**  
 **You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie**  
 **So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9**

The son of Ares returned back to his seat.

 _I got the magic in me_ **(I got the magic, baby)**  
 _Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold_ **(Yes it turns to gold)**  
 _Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_ **(** **I got the magic, baby)**  
 _When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_ **(They be snappin' baby)**  
 _Now everybody wants some presto magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _I got the magic in me!_

 **Well take a journey into my mind**  
 **You'll see why it's venom I rhyme**  
 **Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time**  
 **I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd**  
 **See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow**  
 **See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether**  
 **I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar**  
 **I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive**  
 **Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia**  
 **I break all the rules like Evel Knievel**  
 **It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel**  
 **So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego**  
 **I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo**

 _I got the magic in me_ **(I got the magic, baby)**  
 _Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold_ **(Yes it turns to gold)**  
 _Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_ **(** **I got the magic, baby)**  
 _When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_ **(They be snappin' baby)**  
 _Now everybody wants some presto magic_

 ** _Magic, magic, magic_**  
 ** _Magic, magic, magic_**  
 ** _Magic, magic, magic_**  
 ** _I got the magic in me!_**

Connor and Lou threw their hands up as the room exploded into applause.

"YOU GO CONNOR!" Travis yelled really loudly as we winced. Katie smacked him really hard.

Hermes and Hecate looked at each other awkwardly, but cheered for their kid.

Connor and Lou came down to us as we congratulated them.

"How was it?" Lou asked shyly.

"That was awesome," I smiled as she too smiled at me gratefully.

She sat next to Connor and unknowingly, they held hands as we all smiled from ear to ear.

Immediately, Petrie Davis, a daughter of Apollo, whom I barely recognized, went up to the stage.

"May I please sing Pull Me Under by Dream Theater?" she asked her sibling DJ's as they nodded and loaded it up.

"Give it up for Petrie everyone!" Apollo said as we all cheered for her.

Apollo smiled at his daughter as the music began.

 **( watch?v=mODoWXzLJIA)**

There was an acoustic guitar introduction as Petrie bit her lips, trying hard to not draw attention to herself, but failing. After an introduction that felt like forever, the song finally started.

 **Lost in the sky**  
 **Clouds roll by** **and I roll with them**  
 **Arrows fly**  
 **Seas increase** **and then fall again**

She made a gesture of the sea rising and falling. I was tempted to let the actually happen, but I decided not to.

 **This world is spinning around me**  
 **This world is spinning without me**  
 **Every day send future to past**  
 **Every breath leaves me one less** **to my last**

 **Watch the sparrow falling**  
 **Gives new meaning to it all**  
 **If not today nor yet tomorrow** **then some other day**

 **I'll take seven lives for one**  
 **And then my only father's son**  
 **As sure as I did ever love him**  
 **I am not afraid**

She shook her head defiantly glaring at us all.

 **This world is spinning around me**  
 **The whole world keeps**  
 **spinning around me**  
 **All life is future to past**  
 **Every breath leaves me one less** **to my last**

 **Pull me under,** **Pull me under,** **Pull me under, I'm not afraid**

She made a dragging motion downwards.

 **All that I feel is honor and spite**  
 **All I can do is set it right**

 **Dust fills my eyes**

She rubbed her eyes.

 **Clouds roll by**  
 **and I roll with them**  
 **Centuries cry**  
 **Orders fly**  
 **and I fall again**

She fell to the ground, before immediately getting up.

 **This world is spinning inside me**  
 **The whole world is**  
 **spinning inside of me**  
 **Every day sends future to past**  
 **Every step brings me closer** **to my last**

 **Pull me under Pull me under**  
 **Pull me under I'm not afraid**  
 **Living my life too much in** **the sun**  
 **Only until your will is done**

The music faded to the acoustic guitar and a synthesizer as an instrumental section played. Petrie stood at the stage awkwardly as the instruments began to jam.

 **Pull me under,** **Pull me under,** **Pull me under, I'm not afraid**

 **All that I feel is honor and spite**  
 **All I can do is set it right**

 **Pull me under Pull me under**  
 **Pull me under I'm not afraid**  
 **Living my life too much in** **the sun**  
 **Only until your will is done**

She began dancing around the stage as the outro instrumental played. It looked out of place, but it was better then her doing nothing. The song abruptly ended as she got to her knees and raised her hand to the air.

Immediately after the song ended, the room burst into applause.

"Nice job Petrie!" Apollo cheered as the amphitheater roared in approval.

She returned to her seat, fanning her face.

"Alright, who's next?" Apollo asked.

* * *

 **Thanks guys! I'm open to OC's! Unfortunately, I can't upload youtube links as the youtube . com gets cut off. You can either search the song on youtube or just type in youtube . com and copy+paste the remaining. Thanks guys!**


	3. You don't know your beautiful!

**A/N: Heyo! Thank you for the OC's (I received some from PM and that's actually encouraged). I'm sorry if I didn't include everyone in the PM, but don't worry. Yours will be done very soon. Let's begin, shall we?**

 **And please limit to 1-2 OC's per chapter. You can submit more OC's each chapter. Thank you! If you submit more than 2 OC's, I will only pick the first two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor HOO.**

* * *

 _Percy_

"Alright everyone! We are back!" Apollo yelled to the cheering crowd, "Who will come up next? Remember, this is your only chance to volunteer! When there are no more volunteers, we will randomly pick! Once that happens, it will be too late to volunteer!

"Come on Jenna!" a girl yelled.

I recognized Jenna as a fifteen year old daughter of Aphrodite.

"I don't think I can't," Jenna blushed furiously, "I'm too..."

"Do it for him!" the same girl yelled, "He will love it!"

Jenna sighed as she made her way up stage. I got a better look at her face. She had blonde, wavy, long hair. Her eyes were hazel and she had a huge jagged scar, possibly from either the Titan War or the Giant War. She looked a living tomato.

"It's alright dear," Apollo told her, "You will grow out of it. Now, what song would you like to sing?"

"May I please sing I Hate U I Love U by Gnash?" Jenna asked as the DJ's as they nodded, "Oh and this is for Peter Deon, son of Apollo."

"My son!" Apollo grinned as the spotlights went up to Peter in the crowd, "Will you please stand up son?"

Peter stood up, amidst the cheering and he smiled at Jenna, making her blush even more. Jenna nodded as she immediately began.

 **Feeling used**  
 **But I'm**  
 **Still missing you**  
 **And I can't**  
 **See the end of this**  
 **Just wanna feel your kiss**  
 **Against my lips**  
 **And now all this time**  
 **Is passing by**  
 **But I still can't seem to tell you why**  
 **It hurts me every time I see you**  
 **Realize how much I need you**

 **I hate you**

Everyone heard a thud as they saw beautiful doves lading all over the stage, apparently dead.

 **I love you**

Doves immediately began flying all over the stage, making half of the amphitheater gasp in awe.

 **I hate that I love you**  
 **Don't want to, but I can't put**  
 **Nobody else above you**  
 **I hate you I love you**  
 **I hate that I want you**  
 **You want her, you need her**  
 **And I'll never be her**

 **I miss you when I can't sleep**  
 **Or right after coffee**

She made a sipping gesture with her hands.

 **Or right when I can't eat**  
 **I miss you in my front seat**  
 **Still got sand in my sweaters**  
 **From nights we don't remember**  
 **Do you miss me like I miss you?**  
 **Fucked around and got attached to you**  
 **Friends can break your heart too,**

She made a heart with her hands and immediately broke it apart.

 **and** **I'm always tired but never of you**  
 **If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit**  
 **I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit**  
 **I type a text but then I nevermind that shit**  
 **I got these feelings but you never mind that shit**  
 **Oh oh, keep it on the low**  
 **You're still in love with me but your friends don't know**  
 **If u wanted me you would just say so**  
 **And if I were you, I would never let me go**  
 **I don't mean no harm**  
 **I just miss you on my arm**  
 **Wedding bells were just alarms**  
 **Caution tape around my heart**  
 **You ever wonder what we could have been?**  
 **You said you wouldn't and you fucking did**  
 **Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix**  
 **Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed**  
 **Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing**  
 **Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance**  
 **I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing**  
 **But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings**  
 **When love and trust are gone**  
 **I guess this is moving on**  
 **Everyone I do right does me wrong**  
 **So every lonely night, I sing this song**

 **I hate you I love you**  
 **I hate that I love you**  
 **Don't want to, but I can't put**  
 **Nobody else above you**  
 **I hate you I love you**  
 **I hate that I want you**  
 **You want her, you need her**  
 **And I'll never be her**

Every time she said "hate," the doves would fall to the floor and every time she sang "love," the doves would rise up.

 **All alone I watch you watch her**  
 **Like she's the only girl you've ever seen**  
 **You don't care you never did**  
 **You don't give a damn about me**  
 **Yeah all alone I watch you watch her**  
 **She's the only thing you've ever seen**  
 **How is it you never notice**  
 **That you are slowly killing me**

She dropped to her knees, into a fetal position.

 **I hate you I love you**

 **I hate that I love you**  
 **Don't want to, but I can't put**  
 **Nobody else above you**  
 **I hate you I love you**  
 **I hate that I want you**  
 **You want her, you need her**  
 **And I'll never be her**

Everyone immediately cheered, making Jenna storm up a blush again.

"Whoo Jenna!" Aphrodite shrieked over-dramatically, "That's my girl!"

Aphrodite went up stage and crushed Jenna in a hug, making her faint from all the attention, embarrassment, and the force of Aphrodite's hug.

"Uh, whoops!" Aphrodite blushed as the medics rushed up the stage and took Jenna.

"Ok then..." Apollo replied awkwardly, "Anyone want to go next?"

"Me! Me!" came an enthusiastic cheer.

We looked over to see Thomas Washington, a son of Apollo make his way up stage

"May I please sing Another Day by Dream Theater?" he asked shyly as Apollo squeezed his son's shoulder and nodded, "I'll be playing the electric guitar."

We all cheered for him as the music started.

 **Live another day**  
 **Climb a little higher**  
 **Find another reason to stay**  
 **Ashes in your hands**  
 **Mercy in your eyes**  
 **If you're searching for a silent** **sky...**

 **You won't find it here**  
 **Look another way**  
 **You won't find it here**  
 **So die another day**

 **The coldness of this words**  
 **The message in his silence,**  
 **"Face the candle to the**  
 **wind..."**

Thomas made a gesture of holding a candle and set it to the sky.

 **This distance in my voice**  
 **Isn't leaving you a choice**  
 **So if you're looking for a time**  
 **to run away...**

 **You won't find it here**  
 **Look another way**  
 **You won't find it here**  
 **So try another day**

We all cheered as he hit a high note.

 **They took pictures of our**  
 **dreams**  
 **Ran to hide behind the stairs**  
 **And said maybe when it's right**  
 **for you, they'll fall**  
 **But if they don't come down**  
 **Resist the need to pull them in**  
 **And throw them away**  
 **Better to save the mystery**  
 **Than surrender to the secret**

Thomas played a heart felt guitar solo which made my heart melt.

 **You won't find it here**  
 **Look another way**  
 **You won't find it here**  
 **So try another day**

Almost everyone rose up and gave Thomas a big cheer as he hit the highest note in the song.

The song faded to a saxophone playing as the song ended. We all stood up and cheered for Tom. He smiled and put the electric guitar back.

"Nice job Thomas!" Apollo called out as he made his way back to his seat, "Now, who wants to go next?"

"Gale wants to go next! Gale wants to go next!" I heard a yell and we saw Gale, a 16 year old son of Khione being pushed on stage by his friends.

It felt like the amphitheater got colder.

"Guys, I don't want to-" Gale muttered and refused to go on stage, which caused his friends to sigh.

They had to drag him up, while he crossed his arms and looked really stubborn. I had to bite back a chuckle. Soon as he was on stage, he took the mic.

"I'll be singing You Don't You You're Beautiful by One Direction please," Gale told the DJ, "It's to my crush...I'm not telling who..."

There were a chorus of aww's. The music started as Gale began.

 **You're insecure,**  
 **Don't know what for,**

As he was singing, his voice cracked, which made him close his mouth and look at us frightfully. Everyone began laughing and the children of Ares started booing and insulting him.

He turned beet red as even the gods began laughing. He immediately bolted off the stage, but was stopped by his friends.

"Come on guys," Gale hissed, "I can't do this anymore."

"No, you have too!" one his friends told him.

"Please!"

"Just once more!"

"Think about your crush!"

Gale looked at the audience, who had grown somewhat silent, with occasional giggles. One of Gale's friends went up the stage.

"Hey, hey, hey," he spoke into the mic, "Everyone's voice cracks. Let's give him a chance shall we?"

Everyone began cheering. Gale looked out to the audience and something caught his eyes. He gave a tiny smile. I looked at the crowd and saw that he was staring at a daughter of Aphrodite, cheering him on the loudest. With renewed determination, Gale went back on the stage and began.

 **You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**  
 **Don't need make-up,**  
 **To cover up,**  
 **Being the way that you are is enough,**

 **Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
 **Everyone else but you,**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
 **You don't know,**  
 **Oh, oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful,**  
 **If only you saw what I can see,**  
 **You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**  
 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
 **You don't know,**  
 **Oh, oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful,**  
 **Oh, oh,**  
 **That's what makes you beautiful**

To say that everyone was impressed would be an understatement. Everyone cheered really loudly. He was really good at singing.

 **So c-come on.**  
 **You got it wrong.**  
 **To prove I'm right**  
 **I put it in a song.**  
 **I don't know why**  
 **You're being shy,**  
 **And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,**

 **Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
 **Everyone else but you,**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
 **You don't know,**  
 **Oh oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful,**  
 **If only you saw what I can see,**  
 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**  
 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
 **You don't know,**  
 **Oh oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful,**  
 **Oh oh,**

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na**  
 **Na na na na na na _[x2]_**

Everyone began clapping along to the beat.

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know,**  
 **Oh oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
 **You don't know,**  
 **Oh oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),**  
 **If only you saw what I can see,**  
 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
 **You don't know,**  
 **Oh oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful,**  
 **Oh oh,**  
 **You don't know you're beautiful,**  
 **Oh oh,**

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

The whole room exploded into applause as Gale took the mic.

"I have a confession to make," Gale told us as we looked at him. "Did you guys know that I'm physically blind?"

Almost all of our jaws dropped when he heard that. He was blind?!

"Yes I am," he replied, as if reading my thoughts, "I was about the run away, but I heard my crush cheering me on really loudly. That was why I continued this song for her."

I looked at the daughter of Aphrodite and she was blushing madly. Everyone gave him another standing ovation and I heard some girlfriend's say to their boyfriend's, "Why can't you be sweet like Gale?"

"That was really amazing Gale!" Apollo told him as Gale blushed, "Alright now, to your seat."

Apollo surveyed the gods.

"How about we have one of the gods or minor gods go?" Apollo asked as the room cheered.

* * *

 **Thanks guys! Keep the OC's coming! Remember, only 1-2 OC's! Also, can you please suggest songs from gods or minor gods? If you do, it won't count as an OC.**

 **Also, if you can submit songs for either: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, or Hazel would be great also and they won't count.**

 **PM is also encouraged!**


End file.
